wiifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Mario games by year
Here are the Mario games by year. Go here to see Yoshi games by Year, Donkey Kong games by Year, and Wario games by Year. *Donkey Kong -1981 *Donkey Kong (Game & Watch version) -1982 *Donkey Kong Jr. -1982 *Mario Bros. -1983 *Mario's Bomb Away -1983 *Mario's Cement Factory -1983 *Donkey Kong Hockey -1984 *Golf -1984 *Punch Ball Mario Bros. -1984 *Mario Bros. Special -1984 *Super Mario Bros. -1985 *Wrecking Crew -1985 *All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. -1986 *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels -1986 *Super Mario Bros. Special -1986 *Vs. Super Mario Bros. -1986 *Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race -1987 *Donkey Kong Classics -1988 *Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally -1988 *Kaettekia Mario Bros. -1988 *Super Mario Bros. 2 -1988 *Super Mario Bros. 3 -1988 *Donkey Kong 2 -1989 *Super Mario Land -1989 *Dr. Mario -1990 *Super Mario World -1990 *Vs. Dr. Mario -1990 *Mario the Juggler -1991 *Mario Teaches Typing -1991 *NES Open Tournament Golf -1991 *Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up -1991 *Yoshi -1991 *Super Mario USA -1992 *Super Mario Kart -1992 *Yoshi's Cookies -1992 *Mario Paint -1992 *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins -1992 *Mario is Missing! -1992 *Mario's Time Machine -1993 *Mario and Wario -1993 *Super Mario All-Stars -1993 *Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters -1993 *Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers -1993 *Mario's Early Years! Preshool Fun -1993 *Yoshi's Safari -1993 *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 -1994 *Hotel Mario -1994 *Mario's Tennis -1995 *Mario Teaches Typing -1995 *Mario Clash -1995 *Mario's Picross -1995 *Mario's Picross 2 -1995 *Mario's Super Picross -1995 *Mario Excite Bike -1995 *Mario's Game Gallery -1995 *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island -1995 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars -1996 *Super Mario 64 -1996 *Mario Teaches Typing 2 -1996 *Game & Watch Gallery -1997 *Mario Kart 64 -1997 *Mario no Photopi -1998 *Wrecking Crew '98 -1998 *Mario Party -1998 *Game & Watch Gallery 2 -1998 *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe -1999 *Game & Watch Gallery 3 -1999 *Mario Golf -1999 *Super Smash Bros. -1999 *Mario Party 2 -1999 *Mario Artist: Paint Studio -1999 *Mario Golf -2000 *Mario Tennis -2000 *Mario Tennis -2000 *Mario Party 3 -2000 *Mario Artist: Talent Studio -2000 *Mario Artsit: Communication Kit -2000 *Mario Artsit: Polygon Studio -2000 *Paper Mario -2001 *Mario Kart Super Circuit -2001 *Super Mario Advance -2001 *Luigi's Mansion -2001 *Super Smash Bros. Melee -2001 *Dr. Mario 64 -2001 *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 -2002 *Super Mario Sunshine -2002 *Mario Party 4 -2002 *Game & Watch Gallery 4 -2002 *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 -2002 *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 -2003 *Mario Party 5 -2003 *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! -2003 *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga -2003 *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour -2003 *Nintendo Puzzle Collection -2003 *Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party -2004 *Mario vs. Donkey Kong -2004 *Mario Golf: Advance Tour -2004 *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door -2004 *Mario Pinball Land -2004 *Mario Power Tennis -2004 *Super Mario 64 DS -2004 *Mario Party 6 -2004 *Mario Party Advance -2005 *Dr. Mario and Puzzle League -2005 *Mario Superstar Baseball -2005 *Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix -2005 *Mario Party 7 -2005 *Mario Kart DS -2005 *Mario Tennis: Power Tour -2005 *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time -2005 *Super Mario Strikers -2005 *Mario Kart Arcade GP -2005 *NBA Street V3 (Mario, Luigi, and Peach are playable) -2005 *SSX On Tour (Mario, Luigi, and Peach are playable) -2005 *Yoshi Touch & Go -2005 *Game & Watch Collection -2006 *Super Princess Peach -2006 *New Super Mario Bros. -2006 *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 -2006 *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis -2006 *Yoshi's Island DS -2006 *Super Paper Mario -2007 *Mario Party 8 -2007 *Itadaki Street DS -2007 *Mario Strikers Charged -2007 *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii version) -2007 *Super Mario Galaxy -2007 *Mario Party DS -2007 *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DS version) -2008 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl -2008 *Mario Kart Wii -2008 *Mario Super Sluggers -2008 *Dr. Mario & Bacteria Extermination -2008 *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 -2008 *Mario and Sonic At the Olympic Winter Game - 2009 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii - 2009 *Mario & Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 -2010 *Game & Watch Collection 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (2010) *Mario Sports Mix (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land -2011 *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) *Mario Kart 7 (2011) *Fortune Street (2011) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2012) *Mario Party 9 (2012) *Mario Tennis Open (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 2012 *Paper Mario: Sticker Star -2012 *New Super Mario Bros. U -2012 *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon -2013 *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (2013) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) *Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) *Dr. Luigi (2013) *NES Remix (2013) *NES Remix 2 (2014) *Mario Golf: World Tour (2014) *Yoshi's New Island (2014) *Mario Kart 8 (2014) *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014) *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) *Ultimate NES Remix (2014) *Mario Party 10 (2015) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars (2015) *Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure (2015) *Super Mario Maker -2015 *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Game(2016) *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2016) Category:Mario and Luigi Bower's Inside Story - DS - 2009